Envers et contre tout
by Mlle YoYo
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, il y a un sentiment que Gaara n'arrive pas à déchiffrer mais qui l'assaille pourtant sans ménagement ... Qui aurait cru cela possible?
1. Prologue

**Auteur** - Mlle YoYo

**Titre** - _Envers et contre tout_

**Disclaimer** - Si les personnages de _Naruto_ étaient à moi , ça se saurait ... Ils sont l'entière propriété de Kashimoto !

**Note **- Ok ! Voici la première fic que je poste sur ce site . Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour que se heurte à de nombreux obstacles mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité et les profonds sentiments des deux personnages . Vous le comprendrez certainement dès les premières lignes de ce prologue , le couple principal est celui que forment Gaara et Hinata . L'action se passe dans l'univers du manga . Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a dire pour le moment ...  
Ah ! J'allais oublier , tout les chapitres de cette fanfiction sont écrits - il y en à 16 en tout , prologue inclu - il ne me reste plus qu'à les corriger . Vous n'aurez donc pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir la suite .

Envers et contre tout

_Prologue_

Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient partis en mission et Hinata n'attendait que le moment où elle pourrait se reposer dans son lit . Depuis maintenant trois ans, elle avait quitté ANBU pour prendre le poste d'enseignante que lui proposait Tsunade. Le jeune femme avait longtemps hésité pour finir par accepter .

Hinata activa son Byakugan et scruta les alentours . Ne voyant rien de suspect , elle regarda ses trois étudiants endormis . Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la fille de Sakura et de Sasuke , ainsi que le fils d'Ino et de Kiba . Son troisième étudiant n'était autre que son _neveu_ : le fils de Neji et de Tenten . Se retrouver là , entourée des enfants de ses amis la ramenait des années en arrière . Elle fixa la lune dans le ciel et se mit à fredonner .

La jeune femme les réveilla avec douceur lorsque le jour pointa à l'horizon . En fin de matinée , ils devraient être rentrés et elle pourrait se reposer avant de reprendre un entraînement des plus strict pendant la semaine de _vacances _que Tsunade avait promis de lui accorder. Elle avait dû mettre de coté son entraînement personnel pour s'occuper de celui de ces trois têtes blondes à temps quasi complet .

Dès leur arrivée au village , Hinata leur donna quartier libre pendant trois heures le temps de prendre une douche , de se changer , de se reposer et pour elle de faire son rapport à l'Hokage . Ils se dispersèrent et Hinata se dirigea vers le bureau de Godaime .

« Entre Hinata »

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle . Brièvement , elle fit son rapport et s'inclina avant de faire demi tour . Encore une fois , ses espoirs furent ruinés et elle se trouva dans l'obligation de suspendre son geste quand la voix de Tsunade la rappela :

« Hinata ? »

« Tsunade-sama ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce projet d'échange scolaire dont je t'avais parlé ? »

« Euh … Oui … Vous deviez envoyer deux équipes de genins à Suna, c'est ça ? »

« Je devais y envoyer celle de Shino et celle de Lee mais j'ai dû les envoyer en mission pendant que tu n'étais pas au village et du coup, j'ai changé les équipes qui partiront pour Suna . »

Hinata soupira intérieurement et se prépara psychologiquement à dire adieu à ses chères vacances .

« Et donc, tu iras à Suna avec ton équipe » , poursuivit la femme assise devant elle .

« M … mais » , bafouilla Hinata . « Vous ne deviez pas envoyer _deux_ équipes ? »

« Toutes les autres sont en mission et je ne vais tout de même pas envoyer une classe de l'Académie à Suna ! C'est un bien trop long voyage pour de si jeunes enfants ! »

« Bien Tsunade-sama »

« Vous partez demain . Je compte sur toi » , acheva Tsunade en souriant .

Hinata s'inclina une seconde fois et quitta le bureau . Une fois dehors , elle s'adossa au mur et se passa la main sur le visage . Décidément , ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'elle pourrait se consacrer à _son_ entraînement …


	2. Chapitre 1 Vers Suna

**Auteur** - Mlle YoYo

**Titre** - _Envers et contre tout_

**Disclaimer** - Si les personnages de _Naruto_ étaient à moi , ça se saurait ... Ils sont l'entière propriété de Kashimoto !

Envers et contre tout

__

Chapitre 1 - Vers le village caché de Suna

Hinata attendait ses trois étudiants à l'entrée du village . Elle les entendit avant de les voir : Makino hurlait sur Shinji qui narguait la jeune fille en faisant le pitre . Elle sourit un moment en croyant revoir Sakura plus jeune lorsqu'elle était avec Naruto . Un peu plus en retrait , Ikaru les suivait en secouant la tête d'exaspération .

« Vous n'avez rien oublié ? » , demanda Hinata .

« Non Hyuuga-sensei ! » , dirent-ils d'une même voix .

« Eh bien allons-y alors » , dit-elle en songeant au long voyage qui les attendait .

__

Dans le bureau de Tsunade au même moment

« Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous rien dit ? »

« Parce que il m'a demandé ça comme une faveur , en soulignant précisément qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant . »

« Je venais juste vous informé que le message a bien été envoyé . »

« Très bien merci . »

Ikaru était inquiet . Ils étaient rentrés de mission hier et sa tante n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis quatre jours . La nuit dernière , Hinata était sortie en pleine nuit échappant à la vigilance du père du jeune garçon ainsi qu'à celle de son grand-père . Il le savait parce que pour sortir de la résidence Hyuuga , on passait automatiquement devant sa chambre . Lorsqu'il voyait sa tante , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer mais aujourd'hui c'était différent . Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée même si elle faisait tout pour que personne ne le remarque .

« Hyuuga-sensei il faut combien de temps pour rejoindre le village du Sable ? » , demanda Makino sortant par la même occasion Ikaru de son introspection .

« Trois jours mais je vous conseille d'activer le pas si vous ne voulez pas mettre une semaine . »

Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent et la jeune kunoichi sourit en pensant qu'elle aussi voulait arriver au plus vite . Ce voyage était fatiguant et elle aurait vraiment aimé que Tsunade envoie une autre équipe à sa place . Elle n'était allé que très rarement au village caché de Suna et elle savait que traverser le désert ne serait pas une chose aisée surtout si la météo se dressait contre eux .

Finalement , le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et Hinata laissa ses élèves chercher un endroit pour établir leur campement . Les trois adolescents choisirent de s'installer à la lisière de la forêt près de laquelle passait un petit cour d'eau . À la nuit tombée , la jeune femme attendit qu'ils s'endorment et activa son Byakugan pour jeter un œil aux environs . Ne notant rien d'inhabituel , elle se dirigea vers la rivière et s'installa sur un rocher qui en émergeait . Assise en tailleur , elle ferma les yeux et se concentra . Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment avant de rouvrir les yeux et de sauter gracieusement sur l'eau . Elle avait décidé de profiter de la présence de l'eau , élément qu'elle affectionnait plus que tout autres , pour s'entraîner un peu . La jeune fille se dévêtit ne gardant sur elle qu'un justaucorps couleur de nuit et commença un enchaînement de mouvements complexes .

Ayant le sommeil très léger , Ikaru se réveilla quand son professeur s'éloigna du campement . Il hésita un moment et activa son Byakugan même si il avait encore du mal à le maîtriser et chercha la jeune femme . Il finit par la repérer près de la rivière et se rendormit rassuré en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas volé son surnom de _papillon de nuit de Konoha _.

Régulièrement , Hinata scrutait les environs pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien du coté du campement où elle avait laissé les trois adolescents endormis . Au petit matin , elle arrêta son entraînement et partit réveiller les trois marmottes emmitouflées dans leurs sacs de couchage . Une fois tout le monde réveillé , Hinata annonça l'objectif du jour pendant que chacun finissait de ranger ses affaires .

« Aujourd'hui on doit absolument atteindre le désert . On devrait largement y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit mais uniquement si on se dépêche . »

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en route sans plus attendre .

__

Volière de Suna - début d'après-midi

Le fauconnier vit l'oiseau arriver et réceptionna le message . Voyant le symbole de Konoha , il le remit à un jeune garçon qui lui servait d'apprenti et l'envoya porter le message directement au Kazekage . Surpris , le garçon s'exécuta sans discuter . C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui ordonnait de transmettre un message _directement_ au Kazekage sans passer par aucune administration .

Il frappa timidement à la porte du bureau et une voix calme et grave l'autorisa à entrer .

« On m'a dit de vous remettre ça en main propre Kazekage-sama . »

Intimidé , il déposa le billet sur le bureau et sortit . Gaara s'arracha à la contemplation du désert et saisit le papier . Au fur à mesure qu'il lisait , un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres .

__

Partie ce matin

Arrivera dans trois jours

Ne se doute de rien comme convenu

Il retourna le billet et s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore quelque chose d'écrit :

__

Bonne chance


	3. Chapter 2 Tempète de sable

**Auteur** - Mlle YoYo

**Titre** - _Envers et contre tout_

**Disclaimer** - Si les personnages de _Naruto_ étaient à moi , ça se saurait ... Ils sont l'entière propriété de Kashimoto !

Envers et contre tout

__

Chapitre 2 - Tempête de sable

« B - A - K - A » , articula Makino .

La jeune fille au regard ébène affichait un sourire carnassier . Ses longs cheveux retenus en arrière par une tresse serrée lui dégageait le visage - qu'elle avait d'ailleurs plutôt joli - qui arborait une expression de supériorité . Shinji fulminait et allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais exaspéré par leur comportement puéril , Ikaru était intervenu et leur avait demandé tout bonnement de la fermer . La réplique de leur coéquipier leur avait littéralement cloué le bec . Si il n'intervenait que très rarement dans leurs incessantes disputes , c'était principalement parce que sur le terrain , ces deux là trouvaient une harmonie peu commune et toute naturelle et Ikaru estimait que leur besoin maladif de se quereller n'était rien de plus qu'une manière bien à eux de se prouver leur affection mutuelle (si affection il y avait bien entendu) .

Hinata soupira intérieurement pour la énième fois de la journée . L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et elle désespérait de pouvoir atteindre le désert dans le calme . Comme la veille , ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu en temps et en heure et établirent leur campement . Makino et Shinji s'endormirent rapidement , épuisés par le rythme soutenu qu'occasionnait un tel voyage ainsi que leurs perpétuelles disputes tandis que l'adolescent aux yeux de nacre avait décidé de veiller toute la nuit pour permettre à Hinata de dormir un peu . La jeune femme ne le voyant pas du tout de cet œil fit montre d'une grande autorité tout en lui rappelant que la traversée du désert n'avait rien d'un jeu d'enfant surtout en cas de changements météorologiques imprévus . Elle n'écouta aucune des protestations de son neveu ni aucun de ses arguments , obligeant l'adolescent à capituler sous la volonté de fer de la jeune femme . Ce dernier s'endormit bien vite sous le regard tendre et protecteur que lui jetait son professeur .

Hinata s'adossa à un arbre et observa la lune répandre doucement sa pâle lumière sur les dunes du désert (appliquant consciencieusement le contraire de ce qu'elle avait imposée à son neveu quelques minutes plus tôt) .

Seul dans son bureau , Gaara contemplait la lune debout près de la fenêtre .

songea-t-il.

C'était une nuit comme celle-là … ,

Il l'avait vu se battre et depuis , il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette vision de la tête . Il l'avait pourtant vu combattre plusieurs fois auparavant mais il n'avait pas le souvenir que les fois précédentes l'aient autant marqué . Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu se battre , des années plus tôt , lors de l'examen Chuunin . À l'époque , elle lui avait paru si pathétiquement faible . La seule chose qui l'avait fait vibrer lors ce combat , c'était l'impressionnante envie de tuer de son adversaire , mais aujourd'hui , c'était différent . Cela faisait maintenant deux mois , deux mois jour pour jour , que son visage le hantait .

Une mission commune rassemblant ninjas de Konoha et ninjas de Suna les avait réuni et alors qu'elle était encerclée par l'ennemi , il avait remarqué qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne lui portait secours . Il allait s'élancer pour la débarrasser de ses assaillants , avec en tête le souvenir d'une adolescente chétive se battant contre son cousin ; mais il resta médusé lorsqu'il la vit repousser ses adversaires sans le moindre mal . Il comprit soudain pourquoi aucun des alliés de la jeune femme ne s'était approché : sa puissance de frappe n'avait d'égal que sa beauté . Une sphère de chakra l'entourait comme pour la couper du monde extérieur et ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux , faisant scintiller l'eau claire de la rivière au centre de laquelle elle se tenait . Planté comme un piquet au milieu du champs de bataille , il ne sortit de son état d'hypnose que lorsqu'un bruissement derrière lui l'informa qu'un de ses adversaires venait de se heurter à son bouclier de sable .

Depuis , l'image d'un papillon majestueux qui prenait son envole et revenait se poser avec délicatesse sur un tapis d'eau ne le quittait plus .

« Makino ! Shinji ! Ikaru ! » , appela doucement Hinata pour les sortir de leur sommeil .

Trois grognements bien distincts se firent entendre mais la jeune femme ne se découragea pas et les secoua énergiquement . Une dizaine de minutes plus tard , ils pénétraient dans le désert . En milieu d'après-midi , le vent se leva brusquement les piégeant dans une tempête de sable . La jeune femme activa son Byakugan et repéra une formation rocheuse où ils pourraient attendre une météo plus clémente pour poursuivre leur périple .

Gaara se promenait dans les rues du village - après avoir échappé à la vigilance drastique de son ancien professeur - quand il aperçut au loin une tempête se lever . Sachant pertinemment que dans le désert le temps était changeant , il ne put s'expliquer cette sensation de malaise et d'inquiétude qui lui nouait l'estomac .

« Gaara ? »

Il tourna la tête et se trouva face à face avec son frère .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » , demanda l'aîné . « Tout le monde te cherche ! »

« Je me promenais . » , répondit simplement le jeune chef du village .

« On dirait que cette tempête est assez violente . » , fit remarquer Kankuro .

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le visage de Gaara se mua en une expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu . Surpris de voir l'habituel masque d'impassibilité de son jeune frère prendre les traits de l'inquiétude , Kankuro n'osa rien ajouter . Ça faisait un moi que ça durait ! Son comportement était des plus étranges et même ses proches avaient du mal à s'y habituer . Certains pensaient même qu'il était devenu fou . Mais l'expression à laquelle Kankuro avait le plus de mal à se faire était celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il arborait un sourire béat sans aucune raison apparente .

« GAARA !! KANKURO !! » , cria Temari en les rejoignant hors d'haleine .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » , demanda Kankuro surpris de la voir arriver en courant comme une dératée .

« Un groupe de shinobis a été repéré dans la tempête et il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de l'équipe de Konoha envoyée pour le projet d'échange scolaire . »

Le sang de Gaara ne fit qu'un tour et tout son être se crispa à cette nouvelle . Kankuro et Temari le laissèrent là et partir en courant pour dépêcher des équipes de sauvetage dès que la tempête le permettrait .

« Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte de son comportement . » , dit Temari en souriant malgré l'urgence de la situation .

« Son attitude fait froid dans le dos . » , souffla Kankuro .

« C'est sûr qu'on l'avait jamais encore vu comme ça . Il a l'air … plus … heureux ! »

« Peut-être , mais ça fait quand même froid dans le dos . » , répéta le jeune homme en accélérant .

Hinata avait déployé une sphère de chakra autour de ses trois élèves afin de les préserver de la tempête . La jeune femme n'ayant pas dormi depuis maintenant près de six jours puisa dans ses dernières ressources de chakra et ils finirent par atteindre la formation rocheuse non sans difficultés .

Ikaru était de plus en plus inquiet pour sa tante et les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire : _Surveille la! Je crois qu'elle se surmène un peu trop …_

Hinata luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa fatigue et elle se fit violence pour ne pas s'écrouler au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la grotte . Elle sentit le regard d'Ikaru sur elle et soudain elle se rendit compte que les deux autres adolescents ne se chamaillaient plus . Elle se retourna pour voir quelle était la raison de ce silence mais à peine eut-elle tournée la tête pour les regarder qu'un vertige s'empara d'elle et qu'elle tomba inconsciente .


	4. Chapter 3 Aveux

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 3 - Aveux_

Les trois genins avaient allongé Hinata et l'avaient couverte pour la préserver du vent qui s'engouffrait malgré tout dans la petite grotte . Bien qu'en apparence immatures , ils avaient réagit avec rapidité et efficacité en voyant la jeune femme perdre conscience .

Ikaru activa son Byakugan et fut surpris de voir en plein milieu de la tempête une silhouette s'avancer dans leur direction . Le sable virevoltait tout autour d'un jeune homme , lui cédant le passage à chaque pas qu'il faisait . Peu de temps après , Gaara pénétrait dans la formation rocheuse . Son cœur rata un battement en voyant celle qui hantait ses pensées étendue sur le sol aussi blanche qu'un linge . Son regard se reporta ensuite sur les adolescents assis contre la paroi .

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Ikaru en se redressant .

Gaara lui montra du doigt son bandeau protecteur où le symbole de Suna était gravé avant de s'approcher plus près de la jeune femme . Le silence s'était installé et Makino le rompit en s'exclamant :

« Vous êtes Gaara n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses deux compagnons la dévisagèrent et le jeune homme qui leur faisait face acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête tandis qu'un nuage de sable soulevait Hinata pour venir la déposer dans ses bras . Sans un mot , il leur fit signe de le suivre .

« Comment tu savais que c'était le Kazekage ? », murmura Shinji .

« Ma mère m'a parlé de lui et j'ai vu une photo de lui chez Naruto-nii-san quand j'étais plus petite ... »

« Tu crois que c'est grave ce qu'elle a Hyûga-sensei ? », poursuivit-il sans élever la voix .

« Je sais pas . », répondit-elle en laissant l'inquiétude enrailler sa voix .

La tempête avait fini par se calmer et Temari et Kankuro allaient partir à leur recherche avec deux équipes de secours quand les silhouettes de Gaara suivit de trois adolescents se dessinèrent au loin . L'ambassadrice de Suna se précipita à leur rencontre suivie de près par son frère .

« Gaara ! », cria-t-elle .

« Bon eh bien je crois que la mission de secours n'a plus lieu d'être . » fit remarque Kankuro quelque peu exaspéré par l'attitude de son petit frère .

Tout Kazekage qu'il était , il avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ces derniers temps et son attitude était parfois des plus enfantines comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs . Il était parti sans avertir personne , en pleine tempête et seul !

L'équipe de médecin accourut à son tour et pris l'héritière des Hyuga en charge . N'écoutant pas les protestations de Temari , Gaara les laissa et suivit l'équipe médicale en laissant à sa sœur le soin de se charger des trois adolescents .

« Temari-san ? »

« Venez … », leur dit-elle en souriant .

Obéissants , ils la suivirent jusque dans un appartement réservé aux invités du village . Elle les aida à s'installer et voyant l'inquiétude sur leur visage , leur proposa de se rendre à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de leur professeur .

Hinata ouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids lui appuyer sur le ventre . Elle tourna la tête pour en déterminer l'origine . Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres en voyant qu' Ikaru s'était endormi à son chevet. Elle se dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se leva . Elle troqua sa chemise d'hôpital contre ses habits habituels et rassembla ses longs cheveux ébènes aux reflets bleutés en une queue de cheval négligée . Soudain , elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle s'était évanouie dans le désert et fut vite rassurée en constatant qu'elle était à Suna .

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir de la chambre , elle se trouva nez à nez avec Gaara . Ne s'y attendant pas , elle manqua de tomber à la renverse .

« Et on peut savoir où tu compte aller comme ça ? », demanda-t-il froidement .

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et passa un bras sous ses genoux tandis que l'autre venait encercler les frêles épaules de la kunoichi . Avec facilité , il la souleva et la ramena dans son lit . Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené du désert deux jours plus tôt , il avait été surpris par sa légèreté et il se rendit compte qu'elle l'était toujours autant . La pâleur naturelle de la jeune femme se mua en une teinte pivoine lorsqu'elle s'accrochant instinctivement au cou du jeune homme .

Ikaru se réveilla en entendant la voix de sa tante balbutier le nom de leur sauveur et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le figea : Hinata , aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre s'accrochait désespérément au Kazekage de peur de tomber alors que ce dernier restait impassible .

Sans écouter ses protestations et ses supplications ce dernier la rallongea sur le lit et lui ordonna de ne pas le quitter jusqu'à nouvel ordre . Jugeant bon de s'éclipser , Ikaru les laissa seuls . Après son départ , un lourd silence s'installa et Gaara finit par le rompre .

« Tu étais alitée et épuisée . », dit-il d'un air détaché .

« Ah … », fut la seule chose que parvint à articuler Hinata complètement hébétée .

« Ton neveu nous a expliqué que ça faisait près de six jours que tu disparaissais la nuit et les examens ont révélé que tu ne t'alimentais presque plus . », poursuivit-il toujours impassible .

« Com … Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? », finit-elle par dire .

« Deux jours … »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître , il ne put empêcher sa voix de se briser en prononçant ces mots . Il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour se redonner une contenance . L'attitude du Kazekage surprenait de plus en plus Hinata et le trouble qui avait saisi le jeune homme ne lui échappa pas . Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé au Gaara froid et imperturbable qu'elle connaissait vaguement depuis leur adolescence .

Debout à quelques mètres du lit depuis le début de leur discussion , Gaara s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle .

« Hinata … » ( Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de stupeur . Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom . ) « Hinata », répéta-t-il . « Je suis désolé … »

« Désolé ? », répéta-t-elle incrédule .

« C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée dans une telle situation . », dit-il en lui prenant la main .

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu n'y es pour rien si la tempête s'est levée . » répondit-elle .

« Non ! Non , tu ne comprends pas ! »

Il se redressa et approcha son visage de celui d'Hinata dont la stupéfaction atteignait à présent son paroxysme .

« Ga … Gaara-san ? »

« C'est moi qui ai insisté auprès de Tsunade pour qu'elle t'envoie à Suna . »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots , il se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à ses émotions . Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui et de se laisser aller . Hinata , toujours teinte pivoine depuis leur soudaine proximité se redressa pour se dégager et calmer son cœur affolé . Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était : l'attitude de Gaara , ses propres sentiments , les réactions de son cœur et de son corps …

Le jeune homme baissa la tête :

« J'ai … j'ai eu peur … », avoua-t-il .

« Peur ? »

« Quand je t'ai vu étendue comme ça sur le sol … J'ai eu peur et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir autant insisté pour que tu viennes … »

Hinata sourit et posa sa main d'albâtre sur cette dorée par le soleil de Gaara .

« Je voulais revoir encore une fois le papillon danser au clair de lune … », soupira-t-il en posant sa tête sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme .


	5. Chapitre 4 Oasis

**Auteur:** MlleYoYo

**Titre:** _Envers et contre tous_

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 4 - Oasis_

« Hinata-sensei !! », crièrent en cœur Shinji et Makino alors que leur professeur sortait de l'établissement médical .

« Ne criez pas comme ça ! », les réprimanda-t-elle avec douceur .

« Tu nous a fait une sacrée frayeur . », souligna Temari . « Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! »

« L'important c'est qu'elle soit rétablie », bailla une voix familière derrière elle .

« Shikamaru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Hinata incrédule .

« Mission diplomatique … », soupira-t-il avant de grommeler quelque chose qui s'apparentait vaguement à un _galère _.

La jeune femme eut du mal à réprimer un sourire face au regard noir que l'ambassadrice de Suna adressait à son homologue de Konoha .

« Sakura … pour toi . », reprit-il en tendant une petite boite en bois à Hinata .

« Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de faire une phrase complète ! », s'exclama Temari qui ne parvenait plus à se contenir face à l'attitude nonchalante du jeune homme .

« C'est chiant … », se plaignit-il .

Les rires mal contenus des trois genins de Konoha leur firent prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation et dans un éclair de lucidité , la sœur aînée du Kazekage informa Hinata que ce dernier voulait s'entretenir avec elle dès que possible . Au souvenir de leur dernier _entretien_ , le sang lui monta au visage comme la lave jaillit d'un volcan en éruption et lui colora les joues d'un rouge soutenu .

« Mission diplomatique , hein ? », répéta sarcastiquement Temari une fois seule avec Shikamaru qui se contenta de hausser les épaules pour répondre à la remarque de la jeune femme . « Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que tu étais là pour la ramener ? »

« C'est plus nécessaire . »

« Elle est encore très affaiblie , il vaut mieux la laisser reprendre des forces . », fit remarquer la jeune femme blonde « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas trop . Elle est comme ça depuis deux mois . »

« Tu veux dire depuis cette mission ? »

« Ouai … D'après Neji , une fois de retour à Konoha , son père l'a convoqué et ils ont parlé pendant un long moment . Personne ne sait ce qu'ils se sont dit mais depuis Hinata a un comportement étrange . »

« Hinata-sensei , on est obligé de vous accompagner dans _son_ bureau ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais il ne va pas vous manger vous savez … »

« Ca n'a rien à voir , on voudrait juste aller à l'Académie avec Kankuro-san . »

L'intéressé apparut au bout du couloir et les deux adolescents surexcités coururent à sa rencontre , laissant Hinata seule devant à la grande porte du bureau du chef du village . Elle frappa timidement et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer mais personne ne répondit . Après plusieurs tentatives , elle hésita entre revenir plus tard ou entrer et l'attendre à l'intérieur . Sans trop y réfléchir , elle finit par choisir la seconde option .

Son regard parcourut la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et repéra une petite lampe à huile sur le bureau . Alors qu'elle cherchait de quoi l'allumer , elle se retrouva saisie par la taille , le dos plaqué contre le torse de Gaara . La main blanche d' Hinata ne tarda pas à venir à la rencontre de celle de l'homme qui l'enlaçait et leurs doigts se nouèrent naturellement pendant qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule .

« J'ai une surprise pour toi . », lui murmura-t-il .

Le soir venu , Hinata décida de faire une petite ballade au clair de lune . Elle vérifia que les trois petits monstres qui lui servaient d'élèves dormaient à poings fermés et quitta discrètement la chambre . Bien que la lune ne soit plus pleine depuis deux nuits , elle baignait quand même le village de sa douce lumière mélancolique et Hinata se laissa guider là où ses pas la menaient . Elle marchait depuis un bon moment déjà quand elle arriva dans un petit parc au pied d'une falaise . Son regard de nacre se tourna immanquablement vers le ciel étoilé et elle se laissa bercer par la brise nocturne qui s'engouffrait dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène . Toute absorbée à sa contemplation , elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Gaara adossé à la falaise , lui même perdu dans sa contemplation de la kunoichi . Finalement , il rompit le silence après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'observation .

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? », interrogea la jeune femme .

« Non … » (Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.) « Viens ! »

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

Il appliqua son index sur les lèvres d'Hinata pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit et un signe affirmatif de la tête l'informa qu'elle avait compris . Gaara semblait vouloir éviter à tout prix les sentinelles qui montaient la garde tout autour et à l'intérieur du village . Hinata s'en aperçut et activa son Byakugan . Elle le tira par la manche pour le faire reculer , évitant de justesse de se faire repérer par Baki . Il lui chuchota un merci et au bout de quelques minutes d'une partie de cache-cache où les deux jeunes gens cherchaient à échapper à la vigilance des gardes , ils se retrouvèrent dans le désert .

« Ferme les yeux . »

Sans plus chercher à comprendre , elle s'exécuta et se laissa guider par le jeune homme qui l'autorisa à les rouvrir peu de temps après . La mer de sable avait laissé sa place à une étendue de verdure parsemée d'arbres et où trônait un point d'eau claire et scintillante sous le reflet de la lune . La vie semblait habiter cet endroit et Hinata se sentit irrémédiablement attirée par le petit étang .

« C'est magnifique . », souffla-t-elle en se baissant pour plonger sa main dans l'eau .

Son compagnon s'accroupit à son tour près du point d'eau et murmura :

« Tu veux bien me montrer encore une fois comment le papillon de nuit danse sous la lune ? »

Elle sourit et retira ses vêtements , ne gardant sur elle que son justaucorps . Appuyé contre un arbre , il la regarda faire , absorbé par la fluidité de ses mouvements et hypnotisé par la magnificence que dégageait toute sa personne . Le chakra qui émanait d'elle lui donnait un coté irréel comme si elle n'avait été qu'un mirage dans le désert . Gaara songea un instant que la petite adolescente timorée et effacée était bien loin à présent et que devant lui se tenait une femme sublime .

Hinata avait accepté de lui montrer sa technique mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait décelé dans sa requête l'opportunité de s'entraîner . Elle voulait échapper à la décision de son père : elle refusait de se laisser marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et que l'on avait choisi pour elle afin d'en satisfaire un autre qui l'avait toujours méprisé . Pour y parvenir , elle n'avait trouver pour seul moyen que devenir assez forte pour s'opposer à sa décision . Sa vie de shinobi lui convenait , elle ne voulait pour rien au monde l'échanger contre celle d'une femme au foyer .

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions , la voix de Gaara la sortit de son introspection :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle sembla surprise par la question et balbutia en rougissant que tout allait bien . Elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'inquiéter et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était trop tard . Il la saisit par le poignet et l'attira à lui . Elle se retrouva enlacée sans trop vraiment comprendre comment .

« Laisse moi t'aider … », la supplia-t-il presque . « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments auparavant . J'ai peur dès que tu es hors de mon champs de vision . Je voudrai te garder en permanence à mes coté pour m'assurer que tu vas bien . J'ai envie de voir toujours ton sourire et pas le visage soucieux que tu arbores en ce moment … »

Hinata allait répliquer mais deux lèvres chaudes et douces entrèrent en contact avec les siennes , l'empêchant ainsi de parler . Sur une impulsion , elle répondit au baiser que lui offrait le jeune homme et entre-ouvrit la bouche pour céder le passage à la langue taquine de son compagnon qui lui caressait les lèvres . Au fur et à mesure que leur échange se faisait plus passionné et plus profond , une douce chaleur s'empara d'eux . Ils rompirent le baiser et passèrent le reste de la nuit à contempler la lune dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

« Où étiez-vous passé ?! »

En s'apercevant de leur disparition la veille , Temari avait passé le village au peigne fin pour calmer son angoisse . Elle était inquiète quant à l'état de santé toujours précaire d'Hinata et furieuse contre son petit frère qui était totalement insouciant . Elle remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main mais n'en fit aucune remarque et soupira face à leur mutisme obstiné .

Shikamaru apparut avec un billet dans les mains et informa Hinata que c'était arrivé hier soir pour elle . Elle se crispa un moment , affermissant involontairement sa pression sur la main du Kazekage et saisit le papier . À chaque nouveau retour à la ligne , elle se figeait un peu plus et les traits de son visage se faisaient plus durs . De rage , elle le froissa et hurla qu'il en était absolument hors de question avant de partir en courant . Gaara voulu la suivre mais Temari le retint .

Ikaru qui avait assisté à la scène s'avança et ramassa le message qu'il lut à son tour . Consterné , il le tendit à Temari et partit rejoindre sa tante sans un mot .

« Onee-san ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il Ikaru ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant du revers de sa main les larmes qui jalonnaient ses joues creusées par la fatigue et la perte de poids .

« Il va vraiment le faire ? », demanda-t-il timidement .

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Grand-père … »

« Oh … tu es au courant … »

« J'ai lu le message que tu avais jeté par terre … pardon … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ikaru . Ça va aller . » le rassura-t-elle sans trop vraiment y croire .

« Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! », s'exclama-t-il soudain .

« N'y pense plus . », sourit-elle en se levant .

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit laissant l'adolescent à ses réflexions .


	6. Chapter 5 Fuite

**Auteur** - Mlle YoYo

**Titre** - _Envers et contre tout_

**Disclaimer** - Si les personnages de _Naruto_ étaient à moi , ça se saurait ... Ils sont l'entière propriété de Kashimoto !

**Note** - Bonjour cher(e)s lecteur(trices)! Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté - ni rien écris d'ailleurs - et ce pour cause d'évènements particuliers ... Je vous remercie d'avoir patienté mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont pour le moment, je ne peux pas vous promettre - même si je vais faire mon possible pour que ça ne soit pas le cas - que mes postes seront plus réguliers et moins espacés. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre à chacun d'entre vous. Voilà pour les informations générales! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre ... j'ai beau le lire et le relire, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite et pour tout vous dire, c'est très très très très frustrant! Premièrement, il est trop court à mon goût (peut-être est-ce parce que je viens d'écrire un chapitre sur une autre fic qui fait sept pages -- ), ensuite j'ai l'impression que les phrases se répètent et que du coup bah ça veut plus rien dire!

J'espère que ce petit commentaire pas très élogieux de ma part à moi-même ne vous aura pas découragé à lire ce chapitre " Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends vos impressions ;)

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 5 - Fuite_

**_La cérémonie aura lieu dans trois jours._**

**_Tu rentreras avec Shikamaru Nara _**

**_Je t'ai laissé trop de liberté jusqu'à présent_**

**_Il est plus que temps que tu te plies à ma volonté!_**

Dans le bureau de Gaara , l'atmosphère était palpable . Shikamaru malgré son flegme légendaire semblait désemparé , Temari paraissait affligée et Gaara plus abattu que jamais . Il avait lu et relu la cause de ses tourments sans trouver de solution . Il venait d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aimait était promise à un autre et son esprit s'était vidé dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle . Hinata s'était enfuie en courant , il aurait voulu rester la suivre mais sa sœur l'en avait empêché .

La porte s'ouvrit violement et Ikaru entra sans tenir compte des protestations d'un jeune shinobi qui lui interdisait l'accès .

« Vous avez pas vu Hinata-nee-chan ? », demanda-t-il presque à bout de souffle .

Tous le dévisagèrent . Il répéta la question en laissant éclater sa colère et son inquiétude .

« Vous l'avez vu ou pas ?! »

« Mais … elle n'étais pas avec toi ? », demanda Temari .

« Si je vous demande si vous l'avez vu c'est justement parce qu'elle n'est pas avec moi ! », s'exclama le jeune Hyûga .

« Calme toi Ikaru on va la retrouver . », intervint Shikamaru.

L'adolescent obéit avec une mauvaise volonté évidente , furieux de se sentir à ce point impuissant . Après un moment d'introspection , Gaara sortit de son bureau en courant. Ikaru le suivit laissant une Temari et un Shikamaru ahuris .

* * *

« Où était-elle quand tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Dans le parc à coté de l'Académie … elle … »

« Elle ? »

« Elle pleurait … et puis elle s'est levée et elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et que tout irai bien . »

« Cherche dans le village je vais voir aux alentours . »

* * *

Hinata marchait sans but précis . Elle se laissait guider là où ses pas la menait et ne cherchait pas à savoir où elle se trouvait . Tout autour d'elle , les dunes de sable fin se dressaient fièrement et le soir approchant, le désert s'animait d'une vie jusque là sommeillante . Sans s'en rendre compte , elle se retrouva aux abords de l'oasis où Gaara l'avait emmené la veille . La nuit tombait et le vent se faisait plus froid , plus mordant sur sa peau fine . Le temps passait rapidement mais elle semblait plongée dans un autre monde , hors du temps , hors de tout … Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne se plierait pas à la décision de son père même si pour cela elle devait déserter et disparaître .

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici … »

Elle se tourna et considéra un moment le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle . N'obéissant plus à la raison , elle se jeta dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à ses larmes . Gaara l'entoura de ses bras et la berça doucement pour la calmer . Il voulait la rassurer mais ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour la soulager . Étant lui-même un shinobi, il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas libre de choisir leur vie . Après avoir pleuré tout ce que ses yeux lui permettait , elle finit par s'endormir sous les caresses rassurantes de son compagnon .

Depuis qu'elle était à Suna , elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments et l'épée de Damoclès tenue par son père au dessus d'elle avait fait l'effet d'un couperet en s'abattant sans signe avant coureur . Elle l'aimait , à n'en pas douter , elle l'aimait de tout son cœur . Les attentions particulières qu'il lui témoignait apaisaient son cœur meurtri , sa présence la réconfortait et la calmait , elle se sentait bien et libre . Il la faisait revivre .

Le Kazekage la regarda attendri , passant de temps à autre sa main dans ses longs cheveux fins ou sur sa joue délicate . Sa respiration n'était plus secouée de sanglots et ses petites mains s'étaient agrippées à son vêtement . Le cœur du jeune homme se serra en songeant à ce message . Il avait envie de la garder auprès de lui et de ne plus la lâcher , de ne jamais la laisser partir loin de lui .


	7. Chapter 6 Désespoir

**Auteur:** MlleYoYo

**Titre**:_ Envers et contre tout_

**Disclamer:** Encore une fois, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de Kashimoto, ils ne sont en aucun cas à moi

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 6 - Désespoir_

_Trois mois plus tard - Suna_

« Gaara ? »

Le Kazekage se retourna et fixa Kankuro qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau . Depuis qu'Hinata était repartie à Konoha , il ne semblait plus être que l'ombre de lui-même . Il remplissait , bien sûr , ses fonctions de chef de village mais son cœur était ailleurs et son frère et sa sœur se faisaient de plus en plus de soucis pour lui . Il n'était pas rare qu'il quitte le village des journées entières sans que personne ne sache où le trouver ou encore qu'il se ballade l'air égaré dans le parc près de l'Académie en pleine nuit . En partant , la jeune femme avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et les yeux cernés par les larmes mais elle souriait et ce sourire lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard fiché profondément dans son cœur . Il n'avait rien laissé paraître aux autres de son état mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté , ses proches n'étaient pas dupes .

« Gaara tu es prêt ? », demanda simplement Kankuro .

Il acquiesça sans un mot et suivit son frère aîné jusqu'aux portes de Suna où Temari et une congrégation de shinobi triés sur le volet par cette dernière les attendaient déjà .

« Tu crois que ça ira ? », chuchota Temari à Kankuro tout en jetant de brefs regards inquiets à leur petit frère .

« J'espère ... », soupira-t-il .

* * *

_Konoha - Manoir des Hyuga_

Assise sur son lit , les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les bras autour de ses genoux , Hinata ne disait rien . Depuis son retour de Suna trois mois plus tôt , elle s'était retrouvée consignée chez elle malgré elle et était surveillée en permanence . Son père avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'aucune mission ne lui soit attribuée et les rares fois où elle parvenait à échapper à la vigilance de son père ou des gardes qui la surveillaient , elle était rapidement rattrapée et ramenée de force . Même se balader près de la cascade lui était devenu impossible . On lui avait presque imposé un couvre feu et les personnes qu'elle avait le droit de voir étaient restreintes au nombre de trois : son père , son cousin Neji et son neveu Ikaru .

Ses insomnies ne s'arrangeaient pas et en signe de protestation face à la décision de l'autorité paternelle , elle avait décidé de ne plus s'alimenter . Inquiet , Ikaru venait régulièrement lui rendre visite mais l'état de la jeune femme l'alarmait à chaque fois d'avantage . Le père de l'adolescent , quant à lui , ne savait pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à sa cousine .

« Hinata-nee-chan ? »

Elle leva deux yeux inexprecifs et gonflés par la fatigue sur l'adolescent qui s'était assis près d'elle .

« Tu devrais manger un peu … »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent faiblement pour lui offrir un sourire mais elle secoua la tête en signe de refus . Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu la douce voix de sa tante , et pour tout dire, ça lui manquait affreusement . Elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme sans précédent .

« S'il te plait … », la supplia-t-il .

Impuissant, il resta avec elle une heure durant et parti à contre cœur rejoindre ses coéquipiers sur le terrain d'entrainement . Un nouveau professeur leur avait été attribué mais ils étaient tellement préoccupés par l'état de santé de leur ancien professeur qu'ils étaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité . Même si elle refusait de s'alimenter , un groupe de medic-in était en charge de surveiller son état deux fois par jour et avait également la charge de s'assurer qu'elle reçoive les soins nécessaire à la compensation de l'anémie dans laquelle elle s'était volontairement jetée . Bien que bon nombres de précautions aient été prise , elle perdait du poids à vu d'œil et rien de semblait être capable de la tirer de cet état .

Neji avait vu son fils partir à l'entraînement et s'était à son tour rendu dans la chambre de la jeune femme . Il l'avait trouvé perdue dans ses pensées , le regard agar et plongée dans le noir .

« Hinata ? », murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle .

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme , il soupira .

« Soit gentille et mange un peu … », continua-t-il .

Devant son refus , il parut désarmé et il la prit dans ses bras . Elle se laissa faire sans résister . Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Ten-Ten l'appeler dans le couloir .

* * *

Sakura était encore chez elle quand elle reçut la visite de Neji et de Ten-Ten . Sasuke était parti plus tôt que d'habitude et avait accompagné leur fille jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement . Le visage fermé de Neji et le sourire triste de sa compagne l'informèrent qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration dans l'état de santé de son amie . Elle avait voulu être affectée à l'équipe médicale qui s'occupait d'elle mais le père de la jeune femme avait pris ses dispositions pour qu'aucun des amis proches de sa fille n'ait de contact avec elle avant la cérémonie de mariage . Tous les shinobis proches d'Hinata étaient révoltés par l'attitude du chef du clan Hyuga et peiné de voir leur amie dépérir de la sorte .

Sakura les fit entrer et attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole .

« On s'est concerté avec les autres et on voudrait faire quelque chose pour elle . », déclara-t-elle .

Neji soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne déccrocha pas un seul mot .

« Tsunade-sama m'a informé que des alliés de Konoha étaient conviés à la cérémonie . »

« Des alliés ? », répéta Ten-Ten .

« Oui , les ninjas de Suna . », précisa la jeune medic-in .

« Si seulement Naruto était là ... », murmura Neji . « Il la ferait peut-être réagir … »

« Sûrement . », répondit Sakura songeuse .

« Je ne me sens si impuissant ! », explosa-t-il soudain . « Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça ! »

Ten-Ten posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et il se calma .

* * *

__

Trois jours plus tard - Konoha

Shikamaru avait reçut pour mission d'accueillir la congrégation de Suna . Lorsqu'il avait appris la venue de Temari , un sourire était apparut furtivement sur son visage mais la perspective de la raison de leur visite l'avait bien chassé .

« Yo ! », salua-t-il .

« Salut . », répondirent Kankuro et Temari tandis que Gaara le gratifiait d'un signe de tête .

« Suivez-moi . »

Ils se mirent en marche et arrivèrent bientôt près des appartements réservés aux invités du village . Il les laissa s'installer et Temari sortit avec lui .

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? », demanda-t-il d'un air détaché .

« Oui … Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal … »

« Gaara aussi … »


	8. Chapter 7 Le chant de la cascade

Envers et contre tous

_Chapitre 7 - Le chant de la cascade_

Depuis leur arrivée à Konoha le matin même , Temari et Kankuro n'avaient noté aucune amélioration dans l'état de Gaara . Savoir que la femme qu'il aimait était à la fois si proche et si loin de lui le minait jusqu'au plus profond de son être et il maudissait son impuissance . Tout plus puissant shinobi de son village qu'il était, cette situation lui échappait complètement . Il avait appris par Sakura que le papillon de nuit de Konoha avait les ailes épinglées dans un cadre doré et se laissait mourir lentement . Il n'avait rien dit, pas même sourcillé . Il avait gardé son impassibilité intacte, cachant à tous le torrent violent qui se déchaînait en lui .

Un mariage était un événement heureux mais tous les shinobis de leur génération et qui étaient proche de l'héritière Hyuga semblaient porté le deuil et leurs homologues de Suna n'y échappaient pas .

Le soir venu, Gaara échappa à la surveillance de Temari et s'éclipsa pour une ballade nocturne . Il avait croisé Ikaru par hasard et l'adolescent lui avait adressé un triste sourire . Ils avaient marché un moment ensemble, dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à arriver aux abords d'une cascade . Le genin expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit préféré d'Hinata parce que la forêt n'obstruait pas la vue sur le ciel . Il lui raconta, nostalgique, que quand il était petit, elle l'emmenait souvent ici et qu'elle lui racontait que la cascade chantait ; qu'il se contentait d'acquiescer à chaque fois mais que lui, il ne l'avait jamais entendu, ce fameux chant de l'eau dont elle parlait si souvent . Il plongea rêveusement sa main dans l'eau et se perdit dans ses pensées un moment avant de considéré Gaara d'un œil étrange .

- Tu crois que la cascade est triste qu'Hinata-nee-chan ne vienne plus?

Le Kazekage parut surpris de la question et hocha la tête avant de s'adosser à un arbre . Il repensait aux paroles d'Ikaru :

_Elle disait en souriant que la cascade chantait ._

_Et pour que je m'endorme , elle me chantait les chants de la cascade …_

- Elle te manque à toi aussi Hinata-nee-chan ? demanda calmement Ikaru en gardant son regard nacré fixé sur la surface lisse de l'eau .

- Bien plus que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer, soupira Gaara avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire .

Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller de la sorte et surtout pas devant quelqu'un et qui plus est un adolescent ! Étrangement, quand il était seul avec Ikaru, ses émotions prenaient le dessus . L'adolescent était si innocent qu'il avait une influence sur lui . Gaara n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence . Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation auparavant … avec Naruto ! Naruto aussi avait cet effet là sur lui .

- Tu crois que tu pourrais la faire réagir un peu ? l'interrogea Ikaru en plantant ses yeux blancs dans les siens .

- Réagir ? répéta le Kazekage un peu hébété .

- Oui … la faire manger ou alors dormir ou je sais pas moi simplement parler … dit-il en baissant la tête . Le silence dans lequel elle s'est murée est infernal! C'est insupportable de la voir comme ça ! On dirait juste une … une coquille vide ! explosa Ikaru .

Désemparé, Gaara le regarda un moment sans bouger . Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?!

- Je peux essayé, finit-il par dire sans conviction .

L'astre lunaire était haut dans le ciel et répandait sa douce lumière sur eux . Le silence avait repris ses droits au moment où ils s'étaient laissés prendre à la contemplation de la lune . À l'aube, Gaara réveilla Ikaru qui s'était endormi à coté de lui et ils revinrent dans le centre du village . L'adolescent regagna la demeure des Hyuga alors que Gaara se dirigeait vers les appartements réservés aux invités .

***

_Résidence Hyuga _

Ikaru essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible mais son père l'attendait de pied ferme . Neji aimait son fils mais les escapades nocturnes de ce dernier étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et le savoir dehors aussi tard le soir l'inquiétait . La situation actuelle le perturbait comme tout le monde et lui peut-être plus que les autres, Neji en était conscient . Après tout, il était très proche de sa tante depuis tout petit déjà . Il lui courrait sans cesse derrière pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui et elle avait toujours été là pour lui . Aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés: c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide et Ikaru devait se sentir bien impuissant à l'aider .

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il durement .

- Nul part, soupira Ikaru .

- Ikaru ! gronda Neji . Réponds ! Où étais-tu ?

- A la cascade … laissa finalement filtrer l'adolescent .

Il aimait beaucoup son père et ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. La situation était dur pour lui aussi et Ikaru ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste ou rajouter d'avantage de soucis à son père . Timidement il s'approcha de l'homme responsable en partie de sa naissance et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui sur son lit .

- Papa … J'ai peut-être un moyen de réveiller onee-chan .

- Que veux-tu dire par là? demanda Neji surpris .

- C'est un secret, répondit-il avec un sourire . Mais si ça marche il faudra la soutenir et la protéger . Moi je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça alors tu pourras te charger de cette partie là ?

Neji posa sa main sur la tête de son fils et sourit amèrement en promettant de tout faire pour protéger et soutenir Hinata. Il le fit se coucher et le borda sans accorder la moindre importance aux bougonnements du jeune homme qui affirmait être bien trop vieux pour être border . Son fils voyait l'espoir où il n'y en avait plus et lui ne savait plus s'il devait se résigner ou se battre …

***

Hinata avait, une fois encore, passé sa journée prostrée dans sa chambre . Elle s'était débattue comme d'habitude pour arracher les tuyaux qu'on lui plantait dans le bras pour la nourrir . Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas un seul son n'était sortit de sa bouche … Ikaru était venu en fin de matinée pour la voir et était revenu en fin de journée . Exaspéré par la pénombre qui avait élu domicile dans cette pièce depuis plus d'un mois et demi, il avait ouvert en grand les volets pour y laisser entrer la lumière . Hinata lui était apparue aussi blafarde qu'un fantôme et sous l'agression de la lumière, elle avait plissé les yeux . Neji aussi était passé dans l'après-midi pour faire sortir tout ces médecins qui s'obstinaient . Il voulait qu'elle se nourrisse mais pas qu'on l'abrutisse d'avantage avec des remèdes sensés la calmer . Son père était aussi venu pour lui annoncer que tout les convives étant arrivé à Konoha, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de jours avant la cérémonie . Il lui avait parlé sur un ton froid et était ressorti de la chambre tout de suite après .

Ikaru était revenu après avoir dîné . Il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air et avait murmurer qu'il serait bientôt temps . L'adolescent avait offert son plus beau sourire à sa tante et avait prononcé des paroles rassurantes . Apparemment, il avait eu l'autorisation de passer la nuit avec elle, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure . Bien qu' enfermée dans son mutisme, elle appréciait toujours autant la présence de son neveu à ses cotés .

- Ce sera bientôt fini Hinata-nee-chan, assura-t-il d'une voix réconfortante. Quelqu'un va venir pour toi .

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que des lacets de sable entraient par la fenêtre ouverte pour s'enrouler doucement autour d'elle, la chatouiller et la caresser . Lorsque le sable était entré en contact avec sa peau, Ikaru avait cru déceler un tressaillement mais resta perplexe voyant que ça ne se reproduisait pas . Le sable se fit plus insistant, plus doux encore .

La kunoichi délia ses membres et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre sous le regard éberlué d'Ikaru qui ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer de joie . C'était la première réaction de sa tante en deux mois ! Elle avait bougé !

Sans signe avant coureur, elle passa par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et atterrit dans le jardin à la manière d'un chat . Le sable l'entourait toujours, virevoltant autour d'elle comme s'il voulait faire une barrière qui la protègerait du monde extérieur . Elle se dirigea vers le haut rempare qui délimitait le fond du jardin et sauta par dessus . De l'autre coté, adossé au mur d'une autre maison, Gaara attendait, les bras croisés sur son torse . Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait .

Au moment où la silhouette décharnée d'Hinata se dirigea vers lui, il se rendit compte combien elle avait mortifié son corps . Elle avait perdu du poids et son visage était creusé par la fatigue . elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit blanche qui se confondait presque avec sa pâleur exagérée . Il fut horrifié de la retrouver dans un tel état et se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras . Elle se colla à lui et agrippa son vêtement de ses petites mains fébriles . Il la sentit trembler entre ses bras et s'écarta un moment pour lui passer sa veste sur les épaules . Elle avait l'air si fragile, prête à se casser en mille morceaux au moindre choc ou à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent .

Elle lui prit la main et refusa de la lâcher . Son expression était vide et ses yeux inexpressifs mais son corps réagissait et il estima que c'était déjà un bon début . Ils marchèrent un moment et finalement, il l'emmena à la cascade . Il s'assit contre un arbre et la regarda se diriger vers l'étendue aqueuse .

- La cascade chante pour toi, murmura-t-il .


	9. Chaptitre 8 Sérénité

Envers et contre tous

_Chapitre 8 - Sérénité_

Le lendemain, Hinata, qui avait enfin dormi, se réveilla dans son lit . La première chose qu'elle fit fut de chercher Gaara mais ses yeux nacrés ne rencontrèrent que le vide . Elle se leva mécaniquement comme un automate et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre . Elle traversa un dédale de couloirs pour arriver à l'entrée principale de la résidence Hyuga . Elle quitta cet endroit sans encombres: personne ne la vit et elle ne vit personne .

Les rues étaient calmes et les passants qui croisaient sa route paraissaient surpris . Elle marchait, le regard dans le vide, son visage sans expression . Elle ne semblait pas avoir de destination précise .

- Hinata-nee-chan ?

La voix d'Ikaru l'arrêta . Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à son neveu . L'adolescent s'approcha et lui pris le bras pour la mener dans un endroit où personne ne serait susceptible de la voir et de vouloir la ramener dans sa prison dorée . La jeune femme se laissa faire sans émettre le moindre son .

Ikaru était heureux de voir sa tante reprendre vie peu à peu . Elle ressemblait encore à une coquille vide et ses yeux semblaient toujours sans vie mais elle ne restait plus prostrée dans le noir et il trouvait que c'était déjà un grand progrès aux vues des circonstances et de son état . Il l'observa un moment et il demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme porta son attention sur le visage de son neveu et remua les lèvres . Elle voulait parler mais aucun son de sortait de sa bouche . Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois sans plus de résultats . Il lui sourit et lui demanda de bien former les syllabes pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres . Ses lèvres craquelées par la déshydratation formèrent le nom de Gaara .

***

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec insistance et le Kazekage le leva pour ouvrir à son visiteur . Temari était partie un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec Shikamaru et Kankuro venait de le quitter pour rejoindre Sakura à l'Académie des ninjas de Konoha . La porte s'ouvrit sur Ikaru et l'adolescents, à bout de souffle, l'attrapa par la manche et le traîna à sa suite sans un mot .

Il le lâcha enfin, reprit son souffle quelques secondes .

- Il faut que tu m'aides! lâcha-t-il toujours essoufflé sans répondre aux questions que lui posait le rouquin .

- T'aider ?

- Hinata-nee-chan est sortie de la résidence …

- Où est-elle ? le coupa-t-il soudain paniqué .

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien ! Elle n'a pas disparut . Je l'ai trouvée en ville, elle te cherchait, le rassura l'adolescent. Si tu lui parle elle t'écoutera ! Je voudrais que tu lui fasse reprendre des forces, s'il te plait .

- Où est-elle ?

- Suis moi, je l'ai emmenée dans un endroit où personne ne viendra la chercher .

***

Hinata était assise devant les statuts du temple quand Ikaru y entra suivi de Gaara . L'adolescent resta en retrait tandis que le jeune homme s'avançait pour s'accroupir à coté de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa et vint se nicher dans les bras de Gaara qui l'accueillit tendrement . Il la fit se relever après un court instant . Elle ressemblait plus à un pantin désarticulé mais il avait promis à Ikaru de faire de son mieux pour qu'ils puissent retrouver l'Hinata d'avant, celle dont le sourire apaisait son âme, dont la voix berçait leurs cœurs et qu'ils aimaient .

Ils sortirent du temple et Gaara l'emmena dans le logement qu'on avait mis à sa disposition tandis qu'Ikaru courrait acheter de quoi la faire manger un peu . Ils se retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard dans l'appartement où logeait le Kazekage et Ikaru partit après avoir assuré Gaara qu'il reviendrait plus tard pour voir si tout se passait bien .

- Hinata … murmura-t-il .

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, elle se retourna pour le regarder . Ses yeux de nacre avait un éclat nouveau, l'éclat qu'ils avaient perdu .

- Tu veux bien me faire plaisir et manger un peu ? demanda-t-il calmement .

Un mouvement de la tête lui indiqua qu'elle était d'accord et il se leva . Il revint rapidement auprès d'elle et lui présenta un bol de riz qu'il entreprit de lui faire manger . À chaque cuillère qu'il lui présentait, elle ouvrait docilement la bouche et avalait difficilement . Il lui fit boire un thé chaud et l'allongea pour qu'elle se repose un peu . Alors qu'il allait repartir pour la laisser dormir, la petite main d'albâtre attrapa le pan de sa tunique . Il sourit et s'allongea près d'elle sur les couvertures . Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit sous les caresses attentionnées qu'il lui prodiguait .

Le soir venu, elle se réveilla à coté de Gaara qui s'était lui aussi endormi . Elle caressa la joue de celui qu'elle aimait tendrement et se blottit de nouveau contre lui pour profiter de la chaleur qui se dégageait du jeune homme . Elle avait froid, elle était même frigorifiée . Les bras de Gaara se resserrèrent autour d'elle . Il s'était réveillé lorsqu'elle lui avait caressé la joue mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux . Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment profitant de la présence de l'autre .

***

Temari venait à peine de quitter Shikamaru quand elle aperçut Kankuro s'avancer vers elle. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement qu'on leur avait attribué et trouvèrent Hinata endormie dans les bras de leur petit frère, lui aussi au pays de Morphée . La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer et Kankuro resta planté comme un piquet dans l'embrasure de la porte de le chambre comme si le monde autour de lui s'effondrait .

En ville, tout le monde cherchait l'héritière Hyuga alors qu'elle se trouvait sous leur nez . Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent en sursaut . Hinata s'agrippa à Gaara comme si elle avait peur de tomber, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient tant elle serrait le tissu entre ses petites mains pâles .


	10. Chapter 9 Des élèves dévoués

**Note de l'auteur**: Eh bien voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce long, très long, moment d'attente. Je vais profiter de cet accalmie dans mon emploi du temps oh combien surcharger pour vous mettre l'ensemble des chapitres qui manquent. J'ai relu ma fic mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de fautes d'orthographe persistantes je vous demande donc de me les signaler si vous les trouvez. En espérant que vous aimerez la suite de cette histoire ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 9 - Des élèves dévoués_

« - Suivez nous! » ordonna un des trois hommes qui venaient de faire irruption dans l'appartement.

Pris au dépourvu, les occupants de la pièce ne surent trop comment réagir. Temari retrouva sa contenance après quelques secondes d'hébètement et leur demanda de bien vouloir la suivre dehors. Les trois hommes ne semblant pas disposés à accéder à sa requête, Kankuro insista mais ce fut sans plus de résultats. L'un d'entre eux s'avança dans la chambre pour saisir Hinata par le bras et la traîner à sa suite mais la prise de la jeune femme sur les vêtements de celui qu'elle aimait eut raison de la tentative de l'homme pour la faire obéir.

L'agitation avait maintenant gagnée la chambre et seul Gaara put entendre une faible voix s'élever. il eut du mal à en déterminer la provenance, puis il réalisa soudain qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Hinata. Il baissa la tête pour regarder le visage de la jeune femme blottie contre lui et fut surpris de voir ses lèvres bougées et ses yeux retrouver leur vie initiale. Visiblement, l'arrivée fracassante des trois hommes, certainement envoyés par son père, et la présence de Gaara étaient parvenus à la sortir de sa torpeur.

« - Ne … les … laisse … pas … faire … ça » articula-t-elle doucement dans un murmure. « Ne … les … laisse … pas … me … ramener … là … bas »

Au même moment, Sasuke entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Il fixa la scène et intervint en ordonnant aux trois hommes de sortir et les rassurant en affirmant qu'il s'en occupait. Le jeune homme aux pupilles charbon considéra le tableau qui s'offrait à lui et soupira. Il n'avait jamais été très proche d'Hinata et encore moins de Gaara mais un profond respect en tant que combattant était né en lui pour le kazekage et Hinata était une amie proche de sa femme mais aussi le professeur de sa fille.

« - Franchement … » souffla-t-il. « Vous pouviez pas être un peu plus discret?! »

Les trois shinobis du sable le regardèrent surpris mais leur attention se reporta bien vite sur la jeune héritière qui continuait de répété inlassablement les paroles qu'elle avait plus tôt prononcé. Sasuke secoua la tête et les ramena à la réalité en les informant qu'il était obligé de la ramener.

Gaara soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux longs de la jeune femme qui resserrait d'avantage sa prise.

« - Je vais t'accompagner » dit le rouquin en soupirant. « Elle ne voudra jamais te suivre sinon … »

Il avait dit ces mots avec résignation et se leva en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras. Elle suivit le mouvement et marcha en se calquant sur le pas lent de Gaara. Il lui murmurait des mots rassurants et lui prodiguait des caresses apaisantes.

« Zut! Zut! Zut! Et rezut! »

Ikaru fulminait en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il était en chemin pour rejoindre sa tante et Gaara, il avait vu ces derniers sortir du bâtiment en compagnie du père de Makino. Il avait vu un sourire étiré les lèvres de ce dernier lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. L'adolescent allait s'élancé pour les rejoindre mais Sasuke l'en avait dissuadé et il avait compris que son plan avait lamentablement échoué.

« - Ikaru! On va passer à table » l'appela sa mère pour la énième fois depuis dix minutes.

« - J'ARRIVE!!!!! » hurla-t-il.

Sans prêter attention aux remontrances de sa mère concernant son attitude, il engloutit son dîner et sortit de chez lui avec le plus de discrétion possible pour rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers.

* * *

_22h15_

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? » demanda le fils Hyuga.

« - Non, j'ai pu échapper relativement rapidement à la vigilance de ma mère. »

« - Makino n'est pas encore là à ce que je vois. »

« - Non pas encore … Et toi ça à été pour venir? »

« - Avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, mon père m'a un peu oublier et j'en ai profiter » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Shinji semblait des plus calme et sérieux. Son caractère espiègle avait laisser place à une conduite sans bavures ce qui montrait bien à quel point il était soucieux. Les trois adolescents avaient décidé de se réunir pour trouver un moyen de sortir leur sensei de cette situation mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune échappatoire et ça les rendait nerveux.

« - Désolée! » souffla Makino en reprenant son souffle.

La jeune fille venait d'arriver, à bout de souffle.

« - Mon père ET ma mère avaient décidé de me tomber dessus en même temps ce soir! » soupira-t-elle.

« - T'as quand même réussit à venir? » demanda Shinji perplexe

« - Bah si je suis là c'est que oui! Baka! »

« - Mais non andouille! C'est pas de ça dont je parlais » répliqua-t-il. « Si tes parents te sont tombés dessus c'est qu'il doit sûrement y avoir entourloupe quelque part! »

« - J'ai attendu que ma mère parte pour l'hôpital et que mon père sorte pour venir » répondit-elle d'une voix égale en prenant conscience que pour une fois la remarque de son coéquipier était plutôt pertinente.

Makino savait que son père était tenace et maintenant, elle trouvait ça bien étrange qu'il ait lâché prise aussi rapidement. Sa mère était préoccupée ces derniers temps et ne faisait pas réellement attention à ces petits détails mais visiblement, Sasuke, lui, y était particulièrement attentif.

« - Bon on y va? » demanda Ikaru cédant pour une fois à son impatience.

* * *

_Domaine Hyuga - 22h00_

Gaara avait été autorisé à rester avec Hinata puisqu'il était apparemment le seul qu'elle acceptait d'écouter. Neji l'avait rejoint dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui s'était finalement endormie et les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce pour la laisser se reposer.

« - Merci … »

« - Pourquoi? » répondit simplement le Kazekage.

« - Pour avoir réussit là où moi j'ai échoué … » soupira-t-il. « Tu sais, je voulais la protéger moi aussi … elle est comme une petite sœur dont je devais prendre soins mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'opposer à mon oncle et je l'ai laissé sombrer … »

« - Arrête de te blâmer. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et c'est tout. Personne ne te reproche rien alors de te fustiger toi-même. »

« - … »

« - Ton fils m'a dit que tu avais réussi à retarder l'échéance du mariage » dit Gaara avec un sourire en coin. « Tu vois que tu as fait ton possible pour lui éviter ça … Au fait ton fils est un bon garçon »

« - Je sais »

Les deux hommes sourirent, restant un moment dans le grand jardin de la demeure Hyuga. Leur attention fut attirée par l'ombre d'un adolescent près de la palissade.

« - Quand on parle du loup » murmura Neji en tirant Gaara sur le coté pour ne pas être vu par Ikaru qui s'assurait que personne ne l'avait vu. « Il n'arrête pas de sortir toutes les nuits! Cette fois je vais le suivre!»

« - Je t'accompagne »

* * *

_Domaine Uchiwa - 22h15_

Sakura allait partir pour l'hôpital de Konoha, laissant ainsi sa fille et son époux seuls chez eux. Elle était de garde et l'état de santé d'Hinata occupait ses esprits. La jeune femme était une de ses meilleures amies et la voir dans un tel état la peinait au plus haut point. Elle embrassa Sasuke d'un air absent et déposa un baiser sur le front de Makino avant de leur redonner une liste sans fin de précaution à tenir. Sasuke soupira et lui fit remarquer qu'elle était en retard et que Tsunade n'était pas extrêmement patiente ce qui eut pour effet de la faire partir aussi vite qu'une tornade.

Makino vint embrasser son père et lui annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Il la fixa d'un air soupçonneux avant de finalement la laisser filer dans sa chambre. Il attendit un bref moment et sortit à son tour de chez lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage froid en voyant la silhouette de sa fille sortir par le jardin pour s'aventurer dans les rues désertées du village.

« - Je vais dormir papa, hein? » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.


	11. Chaptire 10 Réunion des douze

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 10 - Réunion des douze_

Neji et Gaara suivaient Ikaru depuis un bon moment déjà quand ils aperçurent Sasuke un peu plus loin. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi suivre quelqu'un et les deux hommes en déduisirent qu'il s'agissait de la petite Makino. Ils décidèrent d'aller à sa rencontre pour poursuivre leur filature ensemble.

« - Toi aussi? » murmura Neji.

« - Hm » grommela Sasuke.

« - Franchement on se demande ce qu'ils ont dans la tête ces trois gamins! » soupira Neji.

« - Je crois savoir » répondit Gaara qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot.

« - On dirait qu'il ne manque plus que Kiba » sourit Sasuke.

« - Il est en mission depuis une semaine » répondit Neji.

* * *

« - Bon alors? On fait comment? » intervint Makino après avoir longuement réfléchi à un moyen de mettre leur plan à exécution.

« - Je me charge de la faire sortir de la maison, Makino tu m'aideras à la faire sortir du village et Shinji trouvera un endroit où la cacher quelque temps » récapitula Ikaru.

« - Tu vas t'en sortir? » demanda Shinji à Ikaru. « Tu crois qu'elle acceptera de te suivre? »

« - J'en sais rien mais on a pas d'autre solution pour le moment alors on va faire comme ça et si elle refuse de bouger comme avant, je dirai le mot magique » répondit-il énigmatique.

« - Le mot magique? » répéta Makino les yeux écarquillés.

« - Oui, le mot magique … »

« - Et c'est quoi ce mot magique? » intervint Shinji.

« - Gaara … » murmura Ikaru avec un air malicieux.

« - Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre pour échapper à la vigilance des sentinelles? » interrogea la voix grave de Sasuke.

« - C'est simple… » commença Makino avant de blêmir et reconnaissant subitement la voix de son père.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent tous en même temps pour découvrir un Neji mécontent de leur attitude, un Sasuke imperturbable mais qui n'en pensait pas moins et un Gaara à l'air réprobateur. Un sourire innocent s'afficha sur les visages emprunts de culpabilité des trois jeunes gens.

« - On peut savoir ce que vous faites dehors à une heure pareille? » demanda Neji d'un ton doucereux.

« - Papa! Je peux tout expliquer … » commença vainement Ikaru.

« - Ah oui? »

« - Oui Monsieur Hyuga » appuya Makino. « On peut tout expliquer… »

« - Eh bien on vous écoute » intervint à son tour Sasuke avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'encouragent.

Ikaru et Makino déglutirent et Shinji soupira avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« - On veut aider Hyuga-sensei et comme les adultes ne semblent pas bouger pour le faire, on a décidé de prendre les choses en main. »

« - Vous croyez vraiment qu'on laissera faire? » demanda Neji.

« - Bah vous semblez pas beaucoup désireux de la sortir de cette situation » fit remarquer Ikaru sur un ton de défi.

« - Je te trouve bien insolent ces derniers temps! » gronda Neji. « Sache mon cher fils que les « 12 de Konoha » ne laisseront jamais tombé un des leurs! »

« - Laissez nous nous en charger » intervint Gaara sur un ton froid.

Les trois adolescents baissèrent la tête vaincus par les seules paroles du Kazekage du Sable. Neji attrapa son fils par le col de sa veste et Sasuke se chargea de sa fille et de Shinji, trop surpris pour réagir.

« - Bien, je me charge de ramener ces deux là. » déclara Sasuke avant de tourner les talons en traînant les deux genins à sa suite.

* * *

De retour dans la résidence de Hyuga, Neji envoya son fils se coucher en lui promettant une punition à la mesure de ses bêtises. L'adolescent, partit embrasser sa tante avant de rejoindre sa chambre, penaud.

« - Tu vas vraiment le punir? » demanda Gaara.

« - Non … bien sur que non! Mais autant qu'il le croit » répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Très tôt de lendemain matin_

Sakura et Ino s'entraînaient aux justus médicaux quand un message leur parvint pour leur indiquer l'heure du rendez-vous. TenTen et Lee s'entraînaient dans la forêt depuis une heure déjà quand un oiseau vint les informer à leur tour; Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro intervenaient dans une classe à l'Académie des ninjas quand ils furent informés à leur tour. Un peu plus loin, Chouji, Shino et Kiba rentrant de mission eurent la même information.

Le reste de la journée passa sans anicroches et le soir venu, ils se rassemblèrent dans la salle cachée du temple des Uchiwa.

« - Tout le monde est là? » demanda Sasuke.

« - Il ne manque que Naruto. Il rentre demain et il faut que tout soit prêt avant son retour » répondit Sakura.

« - Bien alors nous pouvons commencer. » conclut-il.

« - La cérémonie aura lieu dans quatre jours à compter de demain » informa Neji.

« - Ca nous laisse le temps de planifier correctement notre « sauvetage » » répondit Ino.

« - De toute façon tout est déjà prêt, il ne manque plus que Naruto. » dit Lee.

« - On a un seul problème … » lâcha Sasuke.

« - Lequel? » demanda Shino surpris.

« - Tu veux dire trois problèmes » rectifia Neji sur un ton blasé.

« - Oui en effet … trois problèmes » concéda le père de Makino.

« - Bon vous le crachez le morceau oui ou non?! » s'impatienta TenTen.

« - Je les nommerai: Ikaru, Makino et Shinji… »

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur Gaara qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Sasuke et Neji approuvèrent d'un signe de tête sous les regards d'incompréhension de leurs amis.

« - Leurs machinations pour sortir Hinata de cette situation sont toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres » soupira Neji.

« - Et surtout, elles risquent de faire foirer la notre! » souligna Sasuke.

« - Je me charge d'Ikaru » lança soudain Gaara. « Sasuke et Sakura on vous laisse Makino et Ino et Kiba, Shinji. Vous êtes leurs parents après tout faites en sorte qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. »

La réunion dura encore une bonne heure et tous se séparèrent sans un mot, rentrant chacun chez eux avec la plus grande discrétion. Seul Gaara partit dans la direction opposée à l'appartement réservé aux invités du village.


	12. Chapitre 11 Tous réunis

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 11 - Tous réunis_

Depuis maintenant trois semaines, Naruto était parti en mission d'infiltration. En partant, il avait laissé sa meilleure amie qui était dans un piteux état. Il avait protesté contre cette mission qui tombait au plus mal mais Tsunade n'avait pas lâché et il avait été dans l'obligation d'y aller.

En arrivant à proximité du village, il décida de faire un détour par la cascade. Quelle ne fut pas surprise en y voyant Gaara ainsi que le jeune Ikaru assis l'un à coté de l'autre en train de discuter. Il s'arrêta pour les écouter tout en restant caché entre les branches d'un arbre.

« - Ikaru, sois raisonnable! »

« - Mais … »

« - Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent! Laisse nous nous charger de ça. »

« - Je veux l'aider aussi! »

Gaara allait répliquer quelque chose quand il suspendit ses paroles et darda son regard dans la direction de Naruto. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet auquel le Kazekage répondit par un hochement de tête. Naruto s'éclipsa laissant Ikaru aux mains de son ami et se dirigea vers la maison de Sakura et Sasuke.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer sans frapper comme il le faisait toujours chez ses deux amis, il entendit des brides de conversation mêlant les paroles dures de Sasuke, celles plus douces de Sakura et les sanglots de Makino.

« - T'as pas honte de faire pleurer ta fille » réprimanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« - Naruto-nii-san! » s'exclama Makino en lui sautant dans les bras.

Naruto réceptionna l'adolescente en évitant de justesse de se retrouver le cul par terre. L'adolescente embrassa sur la joue celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle et suivit sa mère hors de la salle à manger qui affrontait toujours son père dans une joute de regards tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Le blondinet resta perplexe face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux mais se reprit rapidement et demanda à Sasuke ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son absence.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et le fou rire de Naruto qu'avait provoqué l'épisode de l'escapade nocturne des jeunes gamins passé, les deux amis se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous dans la soirée.

En rentrant chez lui, Naruto avait du mal à contenir sa crise de fou rire. Ce n'était pas le projet des élèves d'Hinata qui l'avait fait autant rire mais bel et bien la réaction de leurs parents. Avaient-ils tous oublié comment ils étaient à l'âge de leurs enfants?

Il rangea ses affaires à la va vite et décida de retourner à la cascade pour réfléchir un peu sur ce que lui avait appris Sasuke. En même temps qu'il se livrait à ses réflexions, il croisa Ikaru qui rentrait chez lui, l'air dépité.

« - Tu viens de rentré? » demanda Gaara lorsqu'il vit son ami prendre place a coté de lui.

« - Hm » grommela le blond. « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ikaru? » demanda-t-il l'air absent.

« - Ils sont obstinés vos gamins … » soupira-t-il avant de partir dans un rire discret.

« - Alors comme ça toi et Hinata … » le taquina Naruto.

« - Et dire qu'elle t'aimait quand on était gamins » renchérit Gaara sur le même ton que son ami.

Ils parlèrent un long moment de leurs souvenirs et de l'état de la jeune femme. Naruto était content que l'homme qu'elle ait finalement choisi soit son ami. Il les portait tous deux en haute estime et ferait tout pour qu'ils soient heureux car il estimait qu'ils avaient eut assez à endurer jusqu'à présent. Le soleil vint à se coucher et les deux amis se levèrent pour se rendre au temple de la famille Uchiwa.

« - Tout le monde est là? »demanda Sasuke.

« - A part Sakura tout le monde est là » l'informa Ino.

« - Ok, on peut com… »

Il s'interrompit soudain et regarda Neji. L'homme aux yeux blancs acquiesça d'un signe de tête et activa son Byakugan.

« - Alors? » demanda Sasuke.

« - Franchement! Ces trois là! » soupira Neji à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'énervement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Neji envoya un kunaï pour faire tomber le faux plafond et par la même occasion les trois adolescents qui les espionnaient. Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent face contre terre. Makino visiblement énervée donna un coup dans le bras de Shinji.

« - Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi tu me frappe?! J'y suis pour rien moi! C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée je te rappelle! » protesta Shinji en lui rendant son coup.

« - Calmez-vous! » grogna Ikaru en leur administrant chacun une tape sur l'arrière de la tête en se redressant.

« - Je te déteste » cria Makino à l'intention de Shinji.

« - Tant mieux c'est réciproque! » répliqua l'adolescent en se redressant à son tour.

« - Ca va? On vous dérange pas trop? » demanda Sasuke sarcastique.

Makino blêmit en entendant la voix de son père, suivie de près par Shinji qui rencontra les yeux meurtriers de sa mère et Ikaru était déjà trop pâle de couleur de peaux pour blêmir mais afficha une expression des plus décomposées. Dans un élan de défiance à l'encontre de l'autorité représentée par les adultes présents, Ikaru et Shinji se reprirent pour faire face aux sinobis d'expériences qui les fixaient pour la plus part amusés ou déconcertés mais aussi visiblement énervés - principalement leurs parents.

« - Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair » dit Sasuke en fixant durement sa fille.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites la tous les trois? » demanda Ino en essayant de contenir la colère qui montait en elle.

Neji se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de déception et aussi pour ne pas se donner en spectacle.

« - Bah c'est évident non? » s'exclama Shinji faussement surprit par la question de sa mère. « On vous a suivit tiens! »

« - Mais tu vas la fermer oui?! » hurla Makino. « Tu crois qu'on a pas assez de problème comme ça?! »

« - Fermez la tous les deux! » intervint Ikaru. « Ecoutez, on veut aider Hinata-nee-chan nous aussi … on veut pas être mis de coté … » dit-il a l'attention de son père.

Sasuke et Neji allaient protester quand Gaara sortit de l'ombre où il était depuis le début pour cacher Naruto qui était reprit d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

« - Je me charge d'eux … Laissons les nous aider sinon on aura jamais la paix. »

Après un moment de réflexion et d'hésitation, tous finirent par accepter que Gaara s'occupe d'eux et de les laisser participer.


	13. Chapitre 12 Début des opérations

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 12 - Début des opérations_

Hinata avait toujours les yeux perdu dans le vague et les visites qu'elle était autorisée à recevoir se faisaient de plus en plus rares à l'approche grandissante de la cérémonie. Depuis deux jours déjà elle n'avait pas pu revoir celui qui avait été capable de la sortir de sa torpeur ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Elle refusait de nouveau de s'alimenter et avait scellé ses paroles. Bien que plongée dans son mutisme, elle avait entendu qu'Ikaru n'avait plus le droit de venir la voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que Neji devait bientôt partir en mission réduisant ainsi à néant ses rares contactes avec le monde extérieur.

Une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra dans sa chambre en s'inclinant. Elle manipula avec dextérité le corps sans volonté de la jeune kunoichi pour lui faire essayer divers tenues devant le regard sévère et pesant de Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata se laissa faire sans broncher jusqu'à ce que son père choisisse trois des tenues et quitte les lieux avec l'habilleuse après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle rencontrerait celui à qui elle était promise l'après-midi même.

Hinata n'eut aucune réaction et se remit dans sa position initiale: les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, ses bras entourant ses genoux et ses perles de nacres fixant un point imaginaire dans le vide.

* * *

« - Tout est prêt? » demanda Shikamaru.

« - Hm » grommela Sasuke.

« - Neji a envoyer Ikaru pour nous informer que ce serait cet après-midi » informa Sakura.

« - Tu vois qu'ils sont utiles ces gamins » rigola Naruto.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit une cérémonie de présentation secrète? » soupira Kiba.

« - Il faut qu'on te fasse un dessin? » lui demanda sarcastiquement Ino.

« - Sakura tu as ce dont on avait parlé? » questionna Temari sans prêter attention à ce qui se disait autour.

« - Oui tiens! Pas plus de trois gouttes hein! »

« - T'inquiète pas comme ça! On veut pas le tuer, juste l'empêcher d'arriver à son rendez-vous » dit Kankuro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant que les derniers préparatifs se mettaient en place, Naruto se mit à l'écart pour discuter avec Gaara qui était resté en retrait.

« - Ca va? »

« - Hm? Oui … »

« - Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça! »

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas! » protesta Gaara sous le regard amusé de son ami.

« - Mais oui bien sur … » railla-t-il. « Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux ça crève les yeux que tu es mort d'inquiétude. »

« - Naruto? »

« - Hm? »

« - Tu veux un coup c'est ça? » demanda-t-il faussement menaçant.

« - On va la sortir de la TA petite Hinata » sourit-il avant de partir en courant pour éviter le poing du Kazekage qui se levait menaçant.

* * *

Neji attendait que son oncle sorte de la résidence accompagné d'une Hinata toute apprêtée. Il fit monter sa cousine dans la voiture tirée par deux magnifiques chevaux avant de prendre place avec elle à l'intérieur, suivit de près par son oncle.

* * *

« - Le voilà » murmura Temari.

« - Franchement qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à ce mec le père d'Hinata? » soupira Kankuro.

« - Son nom? Son appartenance au clan Hyuga? » suggéra une voix derrière eux.

« - Ikaru! » manqua de s'étrangler l'ambassadrice du Sable.

L'adolescent fixa les deux ninjas de Suna malicieusement et porta son index à sa bouche accompagnant son geste d'un « chut ».

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison au style traditionnel des plus pur. On conduisit Hinata dans une pièce à l'écart et Neji suivit son oncle dans une pièce spacieuse où quelqu'un vint leur servir du thé pour les faire patienter. On leur apprit que le prétendant n'était pas encore arrivé mais qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.

* * *

Tout se passa très vite. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait qu'il sentait une forte odeur de chloroforme. Une ombre furtive était passée devant lui et il s'était vu tiré en arrière. Une voix de femme retentit à ses oreilles, puis une autre, celle d'un jeune garçon probablement, qui lui disait qu'ils étaient désolés mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Peu à peu il sombra dans l'inconscience et tout devint noir autour de lui.


	14. Chapitre 13 Subterfuge

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 13 - Subterfuge_

« - Hyashi-sama il est arrivé »

Le chef du clan Hyuga acquiesça d'un signe de tête et congédia la jeune femme qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il arbora un sourire ravi et envoya Neji accueillir celui à qui il promettait sa fille. L'homme fut introduit et une série de formalités fut échangées avant qu'on ne lui permette de rencontrer sa promise.

Le rendez-vous arrangé ne dura guère longtemps et Hinata fut reconduite dans sa prison dorée accompagnée de son père tandis que Neji restait en retrait en compagnie du prétendant. Un long moment s'écoula avant que Neji ne prenne la parole, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« - Je pense que c'est bon » dit-il d'un air détaché.

À ces mots, l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés prit l'apparence de Gaara.

« - Tu as été parfait » fit remarquer le Hyuga souriant.

« - Tes indications, bien qu'excessives, m'ont beaucoup aidé » répondit simplement le rouquin.

« - Et si on y allait? » proposa Neji.

Sans un mot, ils se mirent en route, l'un satisfait et l'autre perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Makino jouait avec Akamaru quand elle vit Ikaru faire irruption dans le dojo en compagnie des deux ninjas de Suna. Ni une ni deux, elle se leva et leur ouvrit le passage secret que son père lui avait montré un peu plus tôt. Le trio la suivit et ils déposèrent le corps endormi d'un homme dans l'ancienne salle de réunion secrète de la famille Uchiwa.

« - Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre de savoir comment ça c'est passé de leur coté » souffla Temari en remontant les escaliers dérobés.

Dehors, Sasuke et Kiba s'entraînaient attirant l'attention des trois genins présents. Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient observés, ils leur proposèrent de venir s'entraîner avec eux histoire que leur présence ici leur serve à quelque chose de concret. Enthousiastes, ils acceptèrent. Shinji et Makino n'avaient presque jamais de telles occasions d'apprendre de l'expérience de leurs pères et étaient aux anges; Ikaru, lui, ne faisait que suivre le mouvement pensant qu'un entraînement ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Deux heures plus tard, Makino exténuée s'arrêta. Son père était un professeur vraiment dur et elle préféra se reposer un peu avant de s'y remettre. Elle observa Shinji se battre contre Ikaru et se redressa d'un bon en voyant Neji et Gaara arriver.

« - Alors? » demanda-t-elle en leur sautant pratiquement dessus.

Neji sourit malicieusement et s'approcha du reste du groupe suivit par Gaara qui gardait son air impassible.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

La moitié du village était rassemblée sur la place principale. La nouvelle du mariage de l'héritière Hyuga avait fait le tour de Konoha aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre prend feu. Tous étaient venus voir espérant apercevoir la jeune mariée.

Hinata portait un kimono traditionnel noir et blanc et avançait sans conviction comme une poupée désarticulée. Finalement, la procession atteignit sa destination réduisant considérablement les spectateurs - un peu - trop curieux.

Les deux futurs époux furent brièvement présentés et la cérémonie se passa sans encombre en la présence de l'Hokage et du Kazekage, des grandes figures appartenant au clan Hyuga mais aussi des représentants des autres grands clans de Konoha.

En fin de journée, les deux jeunes gens étaient mariés et ils furent conduits dans un manoir. Une fois seuls, l'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il en parut blessé et dans un bruit sourd, Gaara reprit son apparence.

« - Hinata … » murmura-t-il.

La jeune kunoichi se retourna lentement et le fixa un moment de ses yeux vides avant que son visage ne s'anime. Elle se jeta sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans son l'enchevêtrement complexe d'écharpes qu'il portait avant de se mettre à sangloter en silence. Avec douceur, il lui caressa les cheveux une nouvelle fois et lui releva le visage en passant son index sous son menton. Lentement, il approcha sa bouche de celle de la jeune fille qui s'agrippait toujours a lui comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Ils s'embrassèrent, oubliant ce qui les entourait, oubliant tout, absolument tout.

Des larmes de cristal perlèrent dans les yeux de nacre d'Hinata quand il rompit le baiser pour la regarder. Il arborait toujours son air sévère et froid mais derrière cette façade, par ses gestes et sa douceur, Hinata comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de lui montrer réellement.

« - Je ne te laisserai plus partir » dit-il avec un calme olympien. « Après tout … on est marié maintenant » sourit-il.


	15. Chapitre 14 Le départ

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 14 - Le départ_

Gaara qui ne dormait que très rarement la regardait affectueusement, profitant de ce moment de solitude pour laisser tomber son masque d'éternel imperturbable. Le visage souriant et serein de la jeune femme nue endormie sur son ventre l'apaisait.

Il repensa aux évènements de la veille: leur plan avait marché à merveille et ils avaient pu faire en sorte qu'Hinata ne se trouve pas mariée de force à l'homme choisit par son père mais c'était retrouvée mariée avec lui, en s'en rendant compte, la vitalité reprise possession du corps sans vie de la jeune femme et ensuite, ils avaient ….

Le visage de Gaara s'empourpra un court instant avant qu'il ne reporte de nouveau son attention sur celle qui occupait ses pensées. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme qui s'était réveillée.

« - Bonjour » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui offrir un sourire radieux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du seul homme qui était capable de lui apporter le bonheur.

* * *

_Au même moment dans la résidence des Hyuga._

Hyashi enrageait. Il avait été tellement confiant et persuader d'avoir prit toutes les précautions nécessaire que lorsqu'il découvrit le corps endormi du prétendant de sa fille étendu dans son salon privé avec une note fixée sur son front, il avait manqué de s'étranglé de rage. Lui, le grand chef du clan Hyuga s'était laissé berné par une bande de gamin …

« - Ce mariage ne vaut rien! Il sera annulé! » hurla-t-il au moment où Ikaru passait devant le grand salon.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça mon oncle! » rétorqua froidement la voix de Neji. « Je vous rappelle que ce mariage a été publique et que tous les plus grands clans de Konoha mais également nos alliés y ont assisté. Que penseraient-ils si ils apprenaient cette mésaventure? »

« - Mésaventure? Tu appelles ça une MESAVENTURE? » explosa le père d'Hinata.

« - De toute façon, Hinata-sama est maintenant mariée et c'est bien ce que vous vouliez non? » répliqua Neji non sans y ajouter une pointe d'ironie.

« - Elle n'est pas mariée à la bonne personne! » s'énerva-t-il un peu plus.

« - Pourtant » reprit-il en saisissant l'acte de mariage pour le lire, « J'y vois bien la signature de la bonne personne moi. »

Hyashi qui, dans son emportement avait envoyé valser les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau n'avait pas encore lu le document. Son neveu exaspéré songea que le lire aurait été la première chose à faire et il tendit le parchemin à l'homme dont une veine palpitait, saillante, au niveau de sa tempe.

« - Vous voyez, elle n'est pas mariée à n'importe qui. » dit-il en souriant

L'adolescent curieux avait décidé d'espionner la conversation mais il se retrouva penaud quand sa mère le saisit par le col l'empêchant d'entendre la suite.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Ma … Maman? » bégaya -t-il. « Mais rien de spécial! » dit-il en reprenant un semblant de contenance.

« - File … » dit-elle en lançant un regard réprobateur à son fils. « Il faut vraiment que ses amis et lui arrêtent de passer tout leur temps libre avec Naruto » soupira-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

« - Si vous aviez vu sa tête en lisant le nom de l'époux » dit Neji en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux blancs à cause de son fou rire en repensant à l'expression de son oncle.

Le futur chef du clan Hyuga n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte mais il était beaucoup trop heureux pour tenir compte de son image et des convenances. Son oncle avait finit par se calmer et Gaara avait été reconnu comme le fiancé officiel de l'héritière des Hyuga. Cette dernière, sous l'œil vigilant et attentif du Kazekage reprenait peu à peu des forces et se nourrissait de nouveau normalement. Gaara était intraitable sur ce point. Il la surveillait de près, suivant à la lettre les instructions de Sakura et Hinata avait bien du mal à s'opposer à la volonté de fer de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« - Alors tout est arrangé? » demanda Ikaru anxieux à son père qui avait reprit contenance.

« - Oui » dit Kiba en posant sa main sur la tête de Shinji, arrachant une grimace de son fils qui essaya en vain de se dégager.

« - Hyuga-sensei va redevenir notre professeur alors? » demanda Makino.

« - Eh bien … pas exactement » répondit Sasuke d'un air détaché.

« - Elle va partir à Suna avec Gaara » précisa Naruto.

« - Mais! On veut pas qu'elle s'en aille nous! » protestèrent d'une même voix les trois genins.

« - Vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir là-bas » dit une voix douce.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Hinata s'approcher en compagnie de Temari suivies de près par Gaara, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ikaru se jeta dans les bras de sa tante qui lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

« - C'est pas comme si on se reverra jamais » dit-elle doucement.

« - C'est galère mais je vous y emmènerai » dit Shikamaru en fixant l'ambassadrice du Sable.

Les trois adolescents ne comprirent pas pourquoi tous les adultes présents s'étaient mis à pouffer de rire tandis que le stratège de génie et la jeune femme aux couettes leur lançaient des regards noirs.

« - Vous partez dans longtemps? » demanda Ikaru à sa tante avec un sourire triste.

« - A la fin de la semaine prochaine » répondit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son neveu.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la préparation du départ d'Hinata pour le village caché du Sable. Gaara devait s'entretenir à ce sujet avec Tsunade et il se rendit dans le bureau de l'Hokage la veille de leur départ. Il trouva la blonde affalée sur une montagne de papier, une bouteille de sake à la main et en train de ronflée.

« - Tsunade-hime? » appela-t-il doucement.

« - Non … laisse moi encore dormir Shizune … » marmonna-t-elle.

Le Kazekage du Sable soupira et s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Debout Tsunade! Tu as gagné aux jeux! » dit-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Le cinquième Hokage sursauta, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans ce bureau avant de se rappeler qu'elle était l'Hokage de Konoha et que le bureau en question était le sien. Une fois sortie du brouillard causé par le sommeil, elle remarqua enfin la présence de Gaara qui la regardait d'un œil satisfait.

« - Ah … c'est toi » dit-elle en rangeant la bouteille de sake.

« - Je voulais régler les dernières formalités, nous partons demain. »

« - Alors tu as finalement ce que tu voulais » dit-elle gentiment.

« - Dommage que ça ait été dans ces circonstances » répondit-il.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas elle sera heureuse. Après tout tu es le seul a avoir été capable de la sortir de sa torpeur. »

Leur discussion continua jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et Gaara la laissa pour retrouver son papillon de nuit. Il la chercha d'abord dans le village mais ne la trouvant pas, il se dirigea vers la cascade où il eut le plaisir de pouvoir l'observée.

La jeune femme s'était dévêtue et effectuait le mouvement qu'elle l'avait autorisé, une fois, à observer dans le désert. Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de sa présence, s'abandonnant complètement au plaisir de pouvoir enfin s'entraîner, trop heureuse de ne plus être obligée de quitter la vie de shinobi.

Le lendemain, les douze de Konoha accompagnés des trois élèves d'Hinata vinrent souhaiter un bon voyage aux shinobis de Suna et dire au revoir à leur amie et parente pour certains.

« - Je reviendrais pour ton anniversaire » promit-elle à son neveu qui n'était visiblement pas enchanté par ce départ.

L'adolescent lança un regard plein de défi et d'avertissement à Gaara semblant lui signifier que si jamais un jour il faisait souffrir sa tante, il le payerait très cher. Il avait beau l'admirer et l'apprécier, Hinata restait sa tante et rien au monde ne pourrait contrebalancer ça. Il finit quand même par lui offrir un sourire auquel le Kazekage répondit.

Naruto enlaça sa meilleure amie et lui déposa une bise sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance sous le regard réprobateur de Gaara. La réaction du rouquin arracha un sourire moqueur au blondinet qui s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« - Ne sois pas jaloux mon petit Gaara »

« - Naruto je vais te massacrer » dit-il en serrant les dents.

Cette menace ne fit qu'accentuer le fou rire qui venait de saisir Naruto ce qui provoqua les foudres du Kazekage. Finalement, les deux amis se mirent à rire ce qui choqua une partie du groupe qui n'avait jamais entendu le rire de Gaara.

Les Shinobis de Suna s'en allèrent en faisant de grands signes de la main à leurs amis qui étaient restés à l'entrée du village.


	16. Chapitre 15 Une petite part de nous

Envers et contre tout

_Chapitre 15 - Une petite part de nous_

_Konoha_

« - Elle me manque » soupira Makino en jouant avec un brin d'herbe près de la cascade aux abords du village.

« - A nous aussi » fit remarquer Shinji avec sarcasme.

« - Ça fait presque un an maintenant non? » demanda-t-elle sans relever la remarque de son coéquipier et petit ami.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Ikaru surgissait devant eux en agitant un parchemin et en leur intimant de le suivre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend? » demanda Shinji perplexe.

« - Suis moi tu sauras! »

* * *

_Hôpital de Suna_

Temari attendait Hinata dans la salle d'attente. Depuis une semaine son petit frère était sur les nerfs et il l'avait presque harcelé pour qu'elle accepte d'accompagner le jeune femme à sa consultation. Lorsqu'elle la vit sortir du cabinet, elle remarqua qu'elle était blême, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et elle se précipita vers elle.

« - Hinata? Ça ne va pas? Tu veux t'asseoir?? » paniqua la kunoichi du Sable.

« - Deux … ils sont deux … » bredouilla Hinata fixant un point imaginaire dans le vide.

Temari ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais soudain, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit.

« - Allons, calme toi! C'est pas grave » soutit-elle gentiment.

« - Mais tu ne comprends pas!!! Comment on va faire?!!! Ils sont deux!!! » répliqua-t-elle complètement paniquée en s'accrochant à la veste de son amie.

* * *

_Bureau de l'Hokage_

Tsunade avait convoqué Ikaru et ses deux coéquipiers dans son bureau. Les trois genins avaient accourut et se tenaient à présent devant elle.

« - Bien il ne manque plus qu' eux et je pourrais vous expliquer les raisons de cette convocation. »

À peine eut-elle achevée sa phrase que Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura et Naruto apparurent devant l'Hokage.

« - Salut, Tsunade la vieille! » s'exclama Naruto.

Une veine saillante apparut sur la tempe de l'Hokage mais elle ne releva pas et inspira un bon coup.

« - J'ai reçu hier un message de Suna. » commença-t-elle.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose? » demanda Sakura anxieuse.

« - C'est Hinata? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose » bondit Neji presque simultanément.

« - Vous pouvez me laisser finir? » dit Tsunade visiblement exaspérée par leur attitude. « Je disais donc » poursuivit-elle « J'ai reçu un message de Suna, ou plus précisément du Kazekage. »

« - Gaara? » la coupa Naruto.

« - Et il me demande d'envoyer Sakura là-bas. »

« - Moi? Mais pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Pour Hinata … »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à la fin! » explosa Neji à bout de nerfs.

« - Tu vas être tonton » répliqua Tsunade.

Le jeune homme accusa le choc et plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« - J'ai décidé de vous y envoyer tous les sept. » conclut-elle souriante. « Vous partirez demain. »

* * *

_Bureau du Kazekage_

Gaara faisait les cents pas dans son bureau quand Kankuro y pénétra. La vision que son petit frère offrait lui arracha un sourire et il s'avança pour l'obliger à sortir de ses pensées.

« - K … Kankuro? » demanda bêtement Gaara.

« - Bah qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? » répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » dit-il froidement.

« - Savoir comment va le futur papa » suggéra son interlocuteur.

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'Hinata entrait en trombe dans la pièce toute affolée.

« - Hina … qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » la questionna-t-il surpris.

« - Deux! Ils sont deux!!! » dit-elle en s'accrochant à lui. « Comment on va faire??? »

« - Deux? Mais de quoi tu parles? » dit-il en tentant de la calmer.

« - Des jumeaux » précisa la voix de Temari.

« - Pa … Pardon? »

Le Kazekage écarquilla les yeux. Il se demandait déjà comment il allait faire avec un seul alors si en plus ils étaient deux!

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

Les sept shinobis de Konoha arrivèrent à Suna sans encombres et Sakura se dirigea directement jusqu'au bâtiment médical guidée par Kankuro, suivis de près par les trois genins.

« - Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda Hinata heureuse et surprise de revoir son amie.

« - Je viens m'occuper de toi tiens! » s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Temari en bonne ambassadrice de Suna était venue les accueillir indiquant à Naruto et Neji le chemin à prendre pour rejoindre le bureau de Gaara avant de s'éclipsée avec Shikamaru.

« - Gaara? » interpella Naruto en entrant dans le bureau sans frapper.

Le Kazekage du Sable était assis à son bureau et se tenait la tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés.

« - Naruto? Neji? »

« - Ca va? » interrogea Naruto suspicieux.

« - Oui … je crois … »

« - Tu crois? » répéta Neji.

« - J'ai appris il y a deux jours que c'était plus un enfant mais deux » dit-il.

« - Félicitations!!! » cria Naruto.

« - Euh … oui merci mais … »

« - Mais quoi? » répéta de nouveau Neji perplexe.

« - Rien en fait … je me demandais juste comment on allait gérer ça »

« - Tu es le ninja le plus fort de ton village et tu as peur d' être papa? » demanda Naruto ironique.

« - Je n'ai pas peur! » démentit vigoureusement Gaara. « C'est juste que je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses »

« - Mais oui … » répliqua Naruto un sourire en coin.

* * *

À la fin de la semaine, Hinata mettait au monde deux adorables petits garçons. Le premier avait les yeux blancs de sa maman et les cheveux roux de son papa; le second avait les cheveux bruns de sa mère et les yeux sombres de son père. Les deux enfants dormaient à poings fermés dans les bras d'Hinata quand Sakura qui avait procédé à l'accouchement autorisa les premières visites. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour laisser Gaara y aller en premier et malgré son hésitation, Naruto le poussa violement dans la chambre.

« - Comment tu te sens? » demanda-t-il.

« - Ca va » répondit-elle en souriant. « Viens, approche »

Le Kazekage obéit et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux petits minois, son visage s'illumina d'un doux sourire. Il caressa doucement les deux petites têtes avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« - Tu sais » dit-elle en se callant contre l'épaule de Gaara qui s'était assis sur le lit à coté d'elle. « Je suis heureuse … heureuse d'avoir donné naissance à tes fils, heureuse de t'aimer aussi. »

« - Tu peux répéter? » demanda Gaara interloqué.

« - Je suis heureuse de t'aimer? » répéta Hinata surprise par la requête de son époux.

« - C'est la première fois que tu me le dis … » murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa à son tour avant de déclarer qu'elle l'aimait définitivement et pour toujours et que leurs deux fils étaient décidément un petite part d'eux deux.

_FIN_

_Mlle_YoYo_

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:_

_Et Voilà! Ainsi s'achève cette fic ^___^  
_

_J'espère réellement qu'elle vous a plu et je tiens a remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu en me laissant des commentaires mais aussi celle qui ont pris le temps de la lire sans en laisser. _


End file.
